teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackfire
The sister of Starfire as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Blackfire's portrayals have varied from a dangerous enemy to a redeemed ally, and it usually depends on the author. Either way, she's still very obsessed with appearances and can be seen as the team flirt when a Titan. Powers Blackfire has strength that appears to be even to her little sisters, she can fly, and she can fire purple star bolts. She can also fire eye lasers. She can master the powers of darkness. She also is a master of disguise. She usually goes in disguise as hot girls to get what she want's from boys. Disguises *Starfire - This is Blackfire's most recurring costume, In the episode "Sisters", Blackire went in disguise as Starfire so she could steal her life. She also used it again in the episodes, "Starfire's Dark Side", "The Star of the Show", "Heartbroken", "Lady League", "Starfire's Revenge", "Titans Together", and The Tiny Titans episode "Blackfire's Babysitter". *Starfire's Apprentice - In the episode "Starfire's Apprentice", Blackfire went in disguise as a hot girl to be the apprentice of Starfire. She was seducing Robin to make her jealous. *Pop Jazzy - In the episode "Pitch Black" Blackfire went in disguise as a pop singer. *Trina - In the episode "Trina", Blackfire went in disguise as a girl named Trina that became a member of the Teen Titans so that she could sneak in and steal their data. *Mrs. Banker - In the episode "The Big Bank Theory", She went in disguise as a banker named Mrs. Banker so that she could steal money. *Angel Girl - In the episode "Transformation" Blackfire went in disguise as an angel girl. *Terra - In the episode "Terra Terror", Blackfire went in disguise as Terra. *Robin - In the episode "Lady League", Blackfire went in disguise as Robin. She also did it again in the episode "Titans Together". *Cyborg - In the episode "Black-Borg]], Blackfire went in disguise as Cyborg. Weaknesses Blackfire's ego can often make her lose a fight or at least allow her enemies to gain an advantage. History Justice Evolution Tabula Rasa Blackfire was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men, shooting down Bobby's advances by claiming she had shoes older than him, which was turned around into a joke that she still had her baby shoes. She also called the girl elephants in Dumbo a bad name when Liger said something was coming. When Amazo arrived, Blackfire was scanned by him. Blackfire then fires two Star Bolts at Amazo that he survives easily and fires back. Blackfire's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Blackfire then recovers at the Watchtower. Blackfire then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. When Liger blamed Blackfire for Amazo's vengeful anger, Blackfire takes offense, admitting that it was true but that it was a cheep shot. Blackfire then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Teen Titans X-Ray Escaping prison yet again, Blackfire went to the Titans to ask for help after a girl was robbing banks disguised as her. Only the newest Titan, Superboy, believed her until he used his newly developed x-ray vision to prove that she was innocent. She then confronted the girl who framed her, a girl named Tina, and she was embarrassed when Tina began crying to be let down while still in Blackfire's body. After Tina gave up and was taken to the Kent farm to be taken care of, Blackfire asked to join the Titans, and Starfire agreed and the two hugged, with Starfire being a little overzealous. Duela Blackfire proved to have limits to when she was exhausted following a very late night, with only enough strength to correct Starfire's mixing up expressions. She did snap to attention once she learned about a girl named Duela robbing a bank. She later let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside. Another's Eyes Starfire later ended up having her soul trapped in a puppet version of herself by Ra's Al Ghul. She was freed by Superboy, in Raven's body, when he destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Blackfire then went to Edge City to help fight Jax-Ur and Mala. After saving Superboy, Blackfire corrects Starfire's slang, which is criticized by Beast Boy and Terra. She then fights the two as best as she can until Raven contains them and Superboy sends them into the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Blackfire later asked why Superboy and Raven looked so glum and learned that they were expecting a visit from a pest. Blackfire then tried to comfort them by telling them about an aunt of Blackfire and Starfire's who'd visit their mother and practically stay and stay until a toddler version of Beast Boy walk past, and she was then turned into a toddler too, and she began toddling around and cooing. She then looked at a funny man who was talking to Superboy and Raven and cooed at him. She was then returned to normal again once Superboy and Raven got rid of the funny man, Mxyzptlk. She then told them about her aunt again before she stopped at the same point and asked why Starfire was sucking her thumb. Protege Blackfire went with the others to stop Slade and Zod's chronotron detonator, and when they discover all the wires are red, Blackfire wishes that Superboy, who ended up separated from them, was there, so that he could use his x-ray vision to tell which wire it was. She was then blasted by a laser when they found out the detonator was fake, but Blackfire didn't worry as everyone was still okay. After Superboy went missing, Blackfire believed that Slade and Zod might have taken Superboy to kill him. When she found Superboy worked for Zod now during a confrontation at Powers Technologies, Blackfire remarked how you never know what people are capable of. When Raven shouted that Superboy hadn't snapped, Blackfire countered by asking why he turned traitor then, which got turned around to Blackfire's own criminal past before Robin intervened. During a fight with Superboy at Wayne Enterprises, Blackfire joined Starfire and Robin in fighting Superboy until she was knocked down. She was then attacked internally by previously planted probes until Superboy attacked Raven. The probes were then removed by Raven, and Blackfire witnessed Zod's imprisonment in the Phantom Zone and Slade's escape. Fear Blackfire later assisted in fighting the Daughter of the Scarecrow, Blackfire was trapped in an illusion where she was trapped in the dark. She was freed thanks to encouragement from Cyborg. She then used tough love to break Starfire free of the spider-illusion she was trapped in. She then learned that Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Blackfire commented on how she had thought Raven was intense. Superdog Shortly after Superboy brought a genetically altered dog named Krypto home, he ate Blackfire's favorite pair of boots. She then wanted Krypto gone, even after Superboy promises to buy her a new pair of boots. When fighting a bank-robber in a high-tech suit, Blackfire ended up ensnared. After Krypto defeated the robber, and she was freed, Blackfire was still against letting Krypto stay and tried to keep Cyborg on her side by reminding him of what would happen to the Tower and all the slobber of the T-Car. Blackfire then cracked when Cyborg showed her Krypto's face, and she agreed that he could stay. Alex Blackfire later relaxed at the Kent Farm. When Alex Luthor was introduced to the other Titans, Blackfire flirted with Alex, and he flirted back. When Lex Luthor had a robotic Lexo-Suit rob the lab, Blackfire joined Starfire and Cyborg in attacking it, but it wouldn't give. She then attacked again after Robin froze it, it shattered like glass. Blackfire then flirted with Alex again when he became a new Titan. In Heat Blackfire later chose to have the team watch a documentary for educational purposes. When Superboy's heat vision developed, and he was uncomfortable thinking about what made his heat vision go off, she teased him like an older sister about him having a crush on someone. She later confronted Exotica, and when she kissed Robin, and Starfire called her a Clorbag Vorblnelk, Blackfire commented that their parents wouldn't have wanted her to use that language. After Exotica's defeat, Blackfire learned from Raven that Krypto pooped in one of her shoes, and it was the ones she was wearing right now. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing Ra's Al Ghul, Blackfire was the only one not exposed to a chemical the others were exposed to. The next day, she saw two four-year-olds that claimed to be Superboy and Raven. They then proved their claims when Superboy lifted up the couch, and Raven used her powers to lift Superboy up. This caused Superboy to cry, and Blackfire's maternal instincts kicked in and she comforted him. She was then put in charge of watching the kids while Alex went to secure a loan to start LangCorp. She then told Beast Boy and Raven to stop playing Matador in the Tower while telling Cyborg to put the sofa down, Terra to put a rock down, and for Superboy to put her down. She then learned from Robin that Alex was coming back in half an hour. She later puts the children to bed for a nap and promises to tell them a story. Afterwords, she comments on how they're not bad as kids. She then learns from Alex that it'll take him two days to make an antidote. The next day, she scolds Cyborg for making a kaleidoscope leave a ring around Starfire's eye. She also stops Superboy and Raven from grabbing some cookies, claiming that they weren't ruining their appetites on her watch and makes sure Beast Boy and Terra weren't watching Star Wars. The next day, she asks if they can keep the Titans kids for a little longer, but she's convinced otherwise by Alex. She then lets them turn back to normal after having them give her a hug. Night on the Town Soon afterwords, Blackfire and Alex ended up being the only Titans left in the Tower as everyone else had either gone out on a date or simply gone out. Blackfire then talked to Krypto about how she felt that being with the Titans has changed her for the better, and she decided that she wouldn't be alone watching the television that night and asked Alex to hang out with her. When he turned her down, she spun him around and demanded that they go out. She then went to Club Zero with Alex and, while dancing to "Terror Time Again" told Alex about how, when she was captured by the Gordanians, she was saved by Shayera Hol, Hawkgirl. She later ended up slow-dancing with Alex to "I Can Go the Distance". She then commented that Alex was a good dancer and went to bed after Terra and Beast Boy returned home. She then went to bed thinking of Alex. Teen Tyrants Blackfire ends up being visited by Etrigan after the the Branding Iron is stolen, and Blackfire ends up split into a good and evil her. After that, he went to fight the evil her while Kitten had the copied Titans, the Teen Tyrants, cause trouble. She ends up blasting her Tyrant Counterpart, and she's eventually knocked down but saved when Robin undoes the spell. She then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says that was fun. Moody Raven When Blackfire tasted Raven's pancakes, she said that they reminded her of home. When Beast Boy refused to apologize to Raven for calling her pancakes horrible, Blackfire makes Beast Boy apologize to Raven. During a game of truth or dare, Blackfire's dared by Raven to treat Starfire like a two-year-old which she does, including tickling her feet. Going Home Blackfire was impressed by Alex's new Lexo-Power Suit 5000. Blackfire then ended up captured by Luthor and held in a cell by energy binders. When she was released, she saw that Slade was working for Luthor along with a new and improved Bizarro. She then saw him use his fire breath to cause Starfire's skirt to catch fire and freeze her with his freeze vision. She was then frozen by Bizarro too when she went to attack him. Blackfire was later freed by Superboy. Blackfire then questioned Luthor about using his DNA and Lana Lang's sperm to make Alex. Soon afterwords, Blackfire asked if Beast Boy and Terra were alright, but all they could do was ask if Blackfire would tell them the story of the bunny again. Blackfire ignores this. When Luthor prepared a self-destruct system in the lab, Blackfire commented that this sucked. Blackfire then escaped with the others. After that, Blackfire attended Bizarro's funeral. Father and Son When Superman arrives, Blackfire was awed. She was also eager to go on a mission with them. On the Star Labs ship to another planet, Blackfire bet that Hungry Howie's was crying for joy due to all the pizzas stocked there. Blackfire then flies around a monster to distract it while the others fight it and get a thorn out of its foot. They then go home with a dog they were given for their help. Titans Go to Gotham Blackfire then went with the Titans to Gotham and called the Batcave nice. When she made to touch Mr. Freeze's gun, her hand was grabbed by Batman, and she practically melted in his hands. When Starfire gave Alfred a large hug, Blackfire apologized for Starfire's excess zeal. Blackfire then confronted Croc with the others and kicked him upwards with Starfire. Ghosts of the Past Blackfire then went to face Ra's Al Ghul and tried to have Starfire calm down about the fight as they faced Ra's before. She then accepted Ra's' challenge. Blackfire then faced a mechanical Gordanian and taunted it by asking it to bite her butt. When it did so, she called it fresh and kicks its head off. She then regrouped with the other Titans. Joker Blackfire later fought Joker and Harley at Gotham Bank. After Starfire's knocked out by Joker, Blackfire back-hand punches Harley when she's knocked-out by Joker's gas as well. After Joker's defeat, Blackfire recovers, and she and the others go to sleep in the Mansion. Poison Ivy's Pollen Blackfire then guarded the crown jewels at the wax museum when Poison Ivy arrived. Blackfire then got exposed to a powder by Ivy and disbelieved its effectiveness at first until she shrunk down into a baby and crawled off while the other Titans captured Ivy. Blackfire then toddled back and forth between the wax statue that had the jewels until she fell asleep and sucked on her whole fist. She's then taken home by Starfire and the other Titans. Two days later, Blackfire flew around the Mansion as Starfire tried to stop her as she was too young to fly unsupervised. She then cried with hunger, but she refused to eat zorka berries when Starfire offered her some, but she did accept them once Raven had some and appeared to like it. Once she had some, she suddenly returned to normal. She then questioned why she was in a high chair and tasted mashed up zorka berries in her mouth. She was then told how she had been turned into a baby. Blackfire then got stuck in the high chair and laughed with the Titans a little before asking for some help in getting out. Mystery of the Catgirl Six days after Blackfire returned to normal, Blackfire was still being teased by the Titans about being turned into a baby until she shouted at them that it wasn't funny, which prompted them to stop. Blackfire then sympthized with Two-Face when she learned that half of his body was mutilated in an explosion. At Two-Face's lair, Blackfire and the other Titans, with Catgirl, defeated most of Two-Face's men and learned that Catgirl was Duela when they cornered Two-Face. Bats and Titans Blackfire then went with the other Titans to help Batman, Batgirl, and Mr. Freeze deal with Walker and Bane. During the fight, Superboy and Raven both got injured and Mr. Freeze stopped Walker. After this, Blackfire went maternal on Superboy as he had been frozen by Walker, and Blackfire offered Superboy some chicken soup, which she shoved in Superboy's mouth. She then suggested that Superboy take a nap before ordering him to when he refuses. Cold Air When the Titans arrive home, Blackfire blushes when Alex winks at him. When Superboy and Raven continually tried to get off of the couch, Blackfire continually pushed them back onto it as she didn't want Superboy's cold to get worse, and Alfred told Raven not to walk on her broken leg. When Plasmus attacked, Blackfire insisted that Superboy and Raven were staying at the Tower, threatening to put them in a giant high chair Mother Mae-Eye used when they refused. When Superboy and Raven arrived anyway, Blackfire was outraged. When Superboy proved to be over his cold, and developed super breath, Blackfire forgave Superboy but put Raven in the high chair for going out while she had the broken leg, hoping next time she'd listen. Dog's Day Blackfire was searching through her closset when Mel arrived and asked her for help in figuring out an outfit to get Alex to notice her when Mel just walked off. She figured something red or black would do before she realized that she was taking fashion tips from a dog. Blackfire later walked up to Alex in a red tube top and mini-skirt. She then thanked Alex when he said she looked great and was excited about it. She then headed out for a bite to eat. Tamaran Again When Starfire came in excitedly, Blackfire guessed Starfire had talked to Galfore. She then corrected Starfire's slang by saying that Galfore would be pleased as punch. Blackfire then told Alex that he would love it. On Tamaran, Blackfire thanked Galfore for allowing her to return and introduced him to Alex. On the way to the palace, Blackfire explained what had happened since her banishment to Galfore, with emphasis on when Ra's Al Ghul turned the Titans into children and when Superboy and Raven were laid up. At the palace, Blackfire showed Alex her bedroom and admitted to liking Alex, and they began kissing and slept together as they cuddled aggressively. When Starfire asked if Blackfire was okay, she said yes. At home, Blackfire told the Titans that she and Alex were a couple and that Beast Boy was watching too much of That 70's Show. She then joined a dogpile. Mom When Blackfire found out that Lois Lane was going to interview the Titans in a day, Blackfire shouts at Superboy for not telling them sooner. Blackfire then has Raven, Superboy, and Starfire help her clean the ceiling while Beast Boy cleans his room, Terra cleans the bathroom, pointing out Terra was the one who got it the dirtiest, Robin vacuums the floor, and Cyborg cleans the garage and the vehicles. After that, Blackfire advises getting new clothes until Lois arrives. Before the interview, Blackfire tells Lois about when Superboy was turned into a little boy by Ra's Al Ghul, mentioning when she stopped Superboy and Raven from climbing the fridge to get cookies. Blackfire also voiced at how they were so cute. Blackfire told Lois that Earth was a cool place. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The elder daughter of the king and queen of Tamaran. From the day she was born, Blackfire saw that her parents loved her more than herself. She then became the queen after her parents died. To make sure she remained the most beautiful, she made Starfire into a scullery maid and kept her in rags most of the time. She also used a magic mirror to assure that she was still the most beautiful in the universe. One day, when Starfire was sixteen, she heard that Starfire was now the most beautiful, so she intended to have her eliminated. Blackfire then had the Thanagarian ambassador, Katar Hol, take Starfire to Earth and demanded that he kill her, or else his wife and children would die as punishment due to having sworn to serve Blackfire. She then gave him a box to bring Starfire's heart back to her in. The night Katar Hol returned with a heart in the box, Blackfire went to Slade to confirm that she was the most beautiful again when she learned from Slade that Starfire was still alive, and the heart in the box was the heart of a pig. Blackfire then determined to go to the cottage herself and used a potion that would make her into an old hag for three days. She then prepared to make a special death for her little sister, get her to eat a poisoned apple which would make her sleep forever in the sleeping death. Blackfire then created the poisoned apple and, after teasing Red-X by asking him to take a bite, took it with her to a special ship and left for Earth. It took her two days, and she walked to the cottage with only five hours of the spell remaining. With only an hour left in the spell, Blackfire arrived at the house when only Starfire was there. She then offered her the poisoned apple until she was attacked by several birds. She then pretended to have a heart problem to get into the house. After that, Blackfire said that the apple was a magic apple that would grant a wish if Starfire took a bite. She then heard Starfire's wish to meet Robin again and live with him and live happily ever after. After she bit it and fell unconscious onto the floor, Blackfire laughed as the disguise wore off and she returned to normal. As she left, she saw the children follow her and flew up to the top of a cliff to make it easier to fight them. She the tossed a boulder at them, but it was smashed by Superboy. After that, Blackfire fired star bolts at them until they went into hiding. As Batboy, Cyborg, and Beast Boy came out, she was about to attack when Superboy punched her, she then pretended to be shocked and hurt to attack Superboy, but before she could she was bound up by Batboy. She was then taken to the demon Etrigan and sentenced to limbo for a few weeks to be set back on the right path. There, she ran into the spirit of her mother, who proceeded to spank her for all the black magic she dabbled in, trying to kill her sister, and all the other things she'd done as a queen. After that, Blackfire was told that her mother didn't favor Starfire, and part of Blackfire accepted that as she was forced into a crib that appeared from nowhere and told to go to sleep. She was then haunted by dreams of what life could have been like if she'd been nice to Starfire, and it would help keep her on the straight and narrow path once she was put back there. Clark and Lois Kent The older sister of Kory. Kom had her hand taken by her mother when they were running for Mr. Kent's store for his new toys. She then pouted when she didn't get one of the toys she wanted, which resulted in her mom asking her not to whine as it made her look ugly. Kom then asked for a toy that was covered up because it was covered up. When Clark explained that it wasn't for sale, Kom shouted that her mother had promised her any of the toys until Mrs. Anders threatened to take her home. Kom then cheered up when Clark gave her a small bag of candy. She then wondered what was underneath the cloth, and she was cheered up enough to be content with only getting one toy. At the end of the day, Kom thanked Clark and Lois for the candy and left with her mother. When she saw Clark, Lois, and Conner hug each other a few days later, Kom was picked up by her mother with Kory and hugged tightly. Raven Wayne Pamela's daughter and Raven's step-sister. When she was introduced to Raven, she introduced herself as well. She was interested in feeding the horse Phillip, but Pamela turned down that idea as they needed to unpack. When Bruce died, Blackfire was confused by Kitten's comment that Bruce was gone until Pamela explained that Kitten meant physically. She then ended up spoiled even more by Pamela through her step-father's family fortune. Blackfire would get breakfast in bed, and she'd call Raven when she wanted it. When Raven gave Blackfire her breakfast, she would give Raven her laundry to be done before the day's over. One day, Raven found a green mouse in her tea cup, screamed and ran to Pamela's room and told her. Blackfire then listened at the keyhole, and once Raven was given several difficult chores as punishment, Blackfire came and gloated how next time Raven would think twice before puting a green mouse in her tea. When Pamela questioned her, Blackfire described how the mouse was green with a shirt and pants before realizing how stupid it sounded and reluctantly agreed that it was probably just her imagination. Blackfire is the better singer between her and her sister, but that's still not saying much. She also shouted at Kitten when she shouted at her until Raven came in with a message about a ball for Prince Conner that every eligible maiden had to attend. Blackfire was excited at the possibility of becoming the prince's wife, then the queen, and then a mother. She also laughs at Raven wehn she suggests that she could go, and Blackfire teases that the prince could hold her broom. When Pamela says Raven can go if she finishes all her chores and finds a dress, Blackfire is shocked until Pamela points out that she said "if". Blackfire later loaded Raven down with laundry and sowing for the ball. Once Raven left, Blackfire shouted that a sash she had was all wrong for her, and she tossed it away, claiming all she got to wear was rags while everyone else got nice things. Blackfire finished by saying she wouldn't be caught dead in it. After leaving, Blackfire returned to the room to find Scat in her nightgown. Blackfire then pulled him out and said she was going to teach Scat a lesson and took him away to spank him. Episode Appearances Season 1 *Sisters *The Black Flare *Black Hole *Pitch Black *Starfire's Apprentice Season 2 *Trina *Starfire's Dark Side *Black-Borg *The Star of the Show *The Big Bank Theory *Heartbroken *The Black Night Season 3 *Transformation *Terra Terror *Lady League *Starfire's Revenge Season 4 *Family Feud *The Blame Game *Betrothed *Planet of Darkness *Where is Silkie? *Black-Nado *X Rated *Love Games *Reunion *Who am X? *Blackfire *Titans Together Other *Teen Titans: The Video Game *Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2 (As a Costume) *MUGEN (As a Color Pallet) Trivia *Beast Boy and Raven are the only two Teen Titans she has not dressed up as. She even dressed as Terra when she was a Teen Titan. *There was a banned episode with her and Red X in it called "X Rated". Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tamaranians Category:Royal House of Tamaran Category:Waynes Category:Luthors Category:Nightstreak Category:Villains Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Teen Titans Disney Category:Canon